1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic actuating device comprising a movable member and a stator structure. The movable member comprises at least one portion magnetized perpendicularly to the direction of its movement and having a small thickness with respect to its other while, the stator structure comprises at least one magnetic circuit made of a material of very high magnetic permeability, an air-gap in which at least one portion of the magnetized part is arranged, and at least one electric energizing coil coupled with the magnetic circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices of this general type are used in rotatory motors with rapid speed variations in which it is generally desired to accomplish a great number of elementary movements or steps per revolution of the rotor. These devices, however, do not provide a constant force over a relatively long distance and they are not entirely free of residual torque, i.e., torque in the absence of current. Furthermore, they are generally relatively complex, be it in single phase or two-phase design.